


Lesson Learned

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Aftercare, Cum Inflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Teasing, pussy eating, trans tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tord messes up in the lab and Tom gets stuck in half shifted form. Which would be fine if he werent also stuck in heat. Tord decides to tease him about it and it doesnt go as planned





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent ghgjjng  
> im just a dirty tordkin

It was stupid.

Incredibly stupid.

Tom had to have been more drunk than usual to agree to this. But Tord had somehow convinced Tom to let him expirement on his monster form. Tom didnt know why he agreed, maybe he just wanted Tord to finally stop asking him. It obviously wasnt the best idea but it couldnt be that bad, right?

Of course it went wrong.

Tord had given him some kind of chemical and while previously thought not to have an effect, it made its appearence when he wasnt able to shift back into human form. Thank god he had only decided to shift halfway for Tord to run some tests. But he was still beyond pissed off and the only thing that stopped him from nearly mauling Tord was his promise that hed find a way to reverse it.

That promise didnt make this ordeal suck any less.

Tom didnt realize it until he was stuck in this form that he was close to his heat. He didnt normally experience it out of monster form and avoided shifting around that time. There was a very good reason for that.

He was already horny and irritable and Tord's constant prodding and attitude wasnt helping his mood. If Tord didnt lay off soon then Tom didnt know how much longer hed be able to control himself. 

"Tom. Im talking to you." 

Tom's head snapped back up, his head was cloudy and his eyes were unfocused. Everything felt fogged and all he could focus on was how hot everything felt. Tord was across the table, looking ticked off. Had Tord been asking him questions again?

Evidently so, as Tord tapped a pencil on the table in annoyance. Edd and Matt sat at Either side of the two, neither particularly bothered by the tension growing. They were eating breakfast but Tom was too horny to eat and Tord was too busy trying to get information out of him.

Tom ran his claws down his face, noting his sharp his nails were. He had to be careful. 

"Tord, Im really not in the mood for this." Tom muttered. 

"Well, I am. There arent many chances I can document this, you know. So, on to the next question." Tord said. Tom rested his chin in his hands, closing his eyes and zoning out again.

But he sharply jolted up as a hand trailed along his neck. He bit back a whine, eyes flying open. Tord had leaned across the table and had a determined look on his face.

"D-dont touch me there." Tom hissed. "Im-Im sensitive there during heat, asshole."

"I know. Why do you think I touched that spot?" Tord asked. "Im getting the information I need out of you no matter what it takes." Toms eyes narrowed. 

"Tord. Move your hand." Tom said. Tord's hand moved away from his neck, but immedietly moved up to carefully rub at one of his horns. Tom's tail curled and he bit his lip, barely stifling a groan. He grabbed Tord's hand and shot him a dark look, his face flushed red.

"Im not fucking joking. Stop it." He growled. Tord's eyes were wide. Edd and Matt exchanged looks and quickly stood up to put their dishes away.

"Good luck, Tord!" Edd called as he and Matt quickly left the room. They knew better than to get between Tom and Tord, especially when Tom was in such an unstable state.

Tom released Tord's wrist and he pulled it to himself, rubbing it. Tom noticed his nails had dug into the soft skin, leaving little puncture wounds. The sight conjured a strange feeling in Tom. He wanted to more. He imagined Tord covered in scratch marks and bites, all because of him-

"Tom. Youre drooling." 

Tom snapped out of it, quickly wiping at his chin. He glared at Tord again. Tord gave him a disapproving look before getting up. As Tord passed him he let his hand glide across his neck again. Tom shivered, tensing up.

Tord didnt know what he was doing. Tom knew he was just trying to get a rise out of him. And he sure would, just not in the way he anticipated.

Tord walked to the counter and pulled out a bowl for some hard-earned cereal. But he didnt get much farther than that before a claw was pushing him down on said counter and someone pressed up against him. Sharp nails dug into his thigh and a toungue lapped at his throat. Harsh, hot breaths panted in his ear. 

"Fuckin' tease." Tom growled, rolling his hips against Tord's ass. Tord probably should have been terrified. A half-monster version of his enemy had him pinned down on the counter and was obviously looking for a fuck.

But Tord wasnt scared and he made no attempt to escape. Instead, he pressed his ass back against Tom's hips, whimpering. He could feel just how hard Tom was. Fuck. He kind of wanted this. Tom was just so hot and dominant like this, he was practically melting. 

Tom growled again and bit down on Tord's neck, making Tord hiss in pain. When he pulled away, Tord was bleeding there. He forgot just how sharp his teeth were in this form. He licked the bite mark in apology. 

Tom stepped away from Tord, still panting and flipped Tord over. He grabbed Tord around the middle and picked him up, placing him on the counter. 

"T-tord, I really need this, so if you dont want to get fucked then Id start running because I honestly cant control myself." Tom said. He didnt add the probability that even if Tord ran he wouldnt get very far before Tom lost control. 

Tord quickly nodded, face flushed. "Y-yea, I-fuck-no, thats okay, please, do whatever you want." 

Tom growled in satisfaction, tail wagging. Tord braced himself against the cabinet as Tom pulled his jeans off. He tossed them to the floor while Tord shimmied out of his boxers. Which wasnt easy in the position he was in. Tom grabbed Tord's thighs, nails biting into the soft flesh. Tord's legs were pulled open, exposing his dripping pussy. He felt almost as desperate as Tom.

"T-Tom, what are y-AH!" Tord gasped as Tom lowered his head to his cunt and started licking. Tom's hot tounge laved his folds and teased his clit. He stuck his tounge deep inside of Tord, rubbing up on his walls.

Tord's thighs were shaking already, high-pitched moans and gasps spilling out of his open mouth. He gripped the back of Tom's head and threaded his fingers into his hair. He couldnt help but push Tom closer into him. It felt so so good, he just wanted more. 

Tord felt a heat start pooling in his gut. His grip on Tom's hair tightened and his noises increased in pitch and volume. Tom raked a claw down his thigh, leaving deep scratch marks. Tord was rolling his hips against Tom's face as tears beaded in his eyes.

"T-Toom, ah, ffuck, I cant h-hold on, 'm gonna cum-!" Tord whined. All of a sudden Tom pulled away, licking his lips. Tord whimpered in dissatisfaction. Tom watched as his clit pulsated and his pussy clenched down on nothing. Cute. 

Tom really couldnt hold on either, his arousal was obvious from how big the bulge in his pants was. Tord looked down at it as Tom fumbled to pull his pants down (it was hard to do with claws). Tord swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath. Tom had finally gotten his pants and boxers down and just. Wow. His dick was definitely different in this form.

It was big. Really big. Tord would put it at around ten inches but it was probably bigger than that. It was purple with a flared tip, Tord hadnt ever seen anything like it. He had never thought to document Tom's sexual behavior when he was shifted but now seemed like a good time to start.

Before Tord knew it, Tom was lining himself up at his entrance. The flared tip was so wide, Tord didnt know if it would even fit. He realized a little too late he may have bit off a tad more than he could chew with teasing Tom. 

"T-Tom, wait I dont think it will f-AH!" Tord nearly screamed as Tom crammed himself into his tight pussy. Tom growled, biting his bottom lip. He sniffed at Tord's shoulder before biting down hard. Tom hadnt even started yet and Tord had started crying. His animal side seemed totally in control now, but at least he had the consideration to let Tord adjust to his size.

Tord looked down, eyes blurry with tears and saw the slight bulge in his stomach. He whined but the whine turned into a scream as Tom started roughly trusting. Every thrust sent Tord slamming against the cabinet and he grabbed onto Tom for dear life. His fingernails dug into Tom's back as he was pounded into. Tord's cries and moans filled the kitchen as Tom growled and raked his claws up and down his thighs. 

Tom placed a few more bites along Tord's neck, licking at each one. Tom was suddenly aware of just how hard Tord was clenching down around him and how wet everythig had just become around his cock. He registered this probably wasnt the first time Tord had came just based on how much he was shaking. But this just drove him on to fuck Tord through his orgasm even harder. 

Tord was downright sobbing, he was covered in blood and bites and he had shoved his tear-streaked face into Tom's check, soaking through his hoodie. His breathing was erratic and his thighs were shaking hard. How many times had he come already? Six? He had honestly lost count, everything seemed blurry and it felt like he was floating.

Tom's tail was wagging and he thrusted harder as Tord moaned and cried. There was a heat building in his stomach. Tord looked up at Tom in confusion as he felt something somehow bigger than his cock was swelling up outside of it.

"T-Tom..? W..whas.." Tord suddenly hissed as Tom shoved the knot into him. Tom gave a few shallow thrusts before cumming hard into Tord. Tord gave a broken moan as he was filled up with cum. He stiffly pulled away from Tom, leaning back onto the cabinets. He weakly pulled his hoodie up a bit as he saw his stomach had gotten a bit bigger from how much cum he was pumped full of. He wiped his wet face, trying to catch his breath. 

Tom lapped at his neck and Tord pet his head shakily. He looked down and realized that Tom was still locked together to him. 

"Nngh..Tom..p-pull out, please.." Tord muttered. Tom just nuzzled farther into his neck and Tord nearly screamed again something bigger than both the monster dick and the knot pushed into him and settled deep inside him.

"T-TOM?!" Tord cried. Another one of the objects slid inside of him and nestled against the other. Only then as Tord watched his stomach grow more did Tord realized that Tom was filling him with eggs. He was starting to cry again, tears running down his face as Tom growled and clawed at his stomach. 

He whimpered and gripped onto Tom's sleeve hard as two more of the eggs slid inside of him. He could feel his clit getting hard again but he honestly could not cum again.

As the fifth and final egg entered him, Tord clenched down and gave a low groan as he came dry. Only then did Tom's knot deflate and he pulled out. Tom licked at Tord's wet face as Tord let his sore legs fall. Tom finally seemed to be returning to his more human mindset.

"Nn..Tord? What are we..? Oh." Tom's eyes went wide as he saw the state Tord was in. "Oh..wow." 

Tord's face was red and covered in tears, snot and sweat. He was shaking and covered in deep scratch marks and teeth marks. Cum was dripping down his shaking thighs and onto the floor and his stomach was big, full of cum and eggs. His chest was slowly heaving up and down.

Tom picked Tord unsurely and held him bridal style. Tord whimpered in pain and overstimulation. 

"You okay?" Tom asked. He actually sounded concerned. He hadnt fully been in control, he wanted to make sure he hadnt hurt Tord too badly. Tord didnt seem capable of talking just yet, but he gave a few weak nods. Tom held him closer to his chest.

Ignoring the near puddle of cum on the counter, Tom trotted back to his room and laid Tord down in his bed. Tail wagging, he started gathering up blankets and making a makeshift nest around Tord. He didnt know why exactly, but he just felt a need to protect Tord. He felt weird that he had laid eggs in Tord but it was probably Tord's fault since he hadnt been able to do that before Tord gave him that chemical. 

Even so, it felt..nice. He stared at Tord's round belly happily as he curled up next to him. Tord gave a tired hum before snuggling up to Tom. 

Edd and Matt got quite a shock when they went back into the kitchen and found the counter covered in cum and blood. Tord had alot of explaining to do.


End file.
